Tynix (Form)
Tynix is the second Fairy Form introduced in Season 7. It is parallel to Butterflix. *'Previous Transformation:' Butterflix *'Next Transformation:' Cosmix Overview In Season 7, after the Winx's Fairy Animals find the magic harmony among them, they reveal themselves to be the guardians of the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals and bestow the Tynix Bracelets upon the Winx. With the bracelets, the Winx can miniaturize and access MiniWorlds, dimensions where the next phase of the Winx's search for the Ultimate Power will commence. Appearance The outfits resemble ice skating outfits adorned with gemstones. The fairies wear pastel suits with dresses in their signature colors outside, attached and decorated with gem shards. They wear matching shoes and their Tynix Bracelets. Their hair turns a lighter color with highlight streaks, forms a ponytail with or without buns, and is decorated with gemstone hair accessories. The wings are medium-sized, have gemstone patterns, and have gemstones attached at the edges. Requirements In order to earn Tynix, a fairy must be granted a Tynix Bracelet by their bonded Fairy Animal. Magical Abilities Tynix grants fairies the ability to enter the MiniWorlds, as well as teleport themselves from the MiniWorlds to the normal world. Via the Tynix Bracelets, fairies can also communicate with Fairy Animals. The Tynix power also creates an unbreakable bond between fairies and their bonded Fairy Animals, making it so that no matter how distant a fairy and her bonded Fairy Animal are, they can join together. Special Tynix Powers With Tynix, a fairy can combine her powers with her bonded Fairy Animal's powers. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Bloom: Fire of the Unicorn *Stella: Shinygreed Enchantment *Flora: Strength of the Magiwolf *Musa: Harmony of the Quillcat *Tecna: Techsquirrel Flash *Aisha: Cry-Cry Drops Fire of the Unicorn 725 2.png|Fire of the Unicorn Shinygreed Enchantment 725.png|Shinygreed Enchantment Strength of the Magiwolf.png|Strength of the Magiwolf Harmony of quillcat 2.png|Harmony of the Quillcat Techsquirrel Flash.png|Techsquirrel Flash Cry-cry drop.png|Cry-Cry Drops Effects Every girl has a gemstone special effect added to their attacks. Ways to Acquire *The Winx: Receiving the Tynix Bracelets from their Fairy Animals. (S7E14) Known Tynix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Tynix.jpg|Bloom's Tynix Stella Tynix.jpg|Stella's Tynix Flora Tynix.png|Flora's Tynix Musa Tynix.jpg|Musa's Tynix Tecna Tynix.jpg|Tecna's Tynix Aisha Tynix.png|Aisha's Tynix Winx Tynix.png Trivia *The name "Tynix" is derived from the word "tiny." *In the early concept art, Musa has pigtails but later was changed into a ponytail. *Tynix is the second transformation to be first earned in the fourteen episode of the seventh season, with the first being Mythix. *Unlike the previously earned transformations earned second in their respective season, Sirenix and Mythix, Tynix is only seen in 2D animation. *Tynix is the second transformation where the fairies have highlights on their hair, with the first being Sirenix. **This is the third transformation for Tecna, with Sirenix being the first and Bloomix being the second. *This is the first transformation to have some fashion posing scenes during the transformation. **In World of Winx, Dreamix and Onyrix also include fashion posing scenes. *This is the second transformation in which the Winx shrink. The first is Mythix. **The miniaturization ability of both Mythix and Tynix is similar to the additional Enchantix power of miniaturization. **However, Tynix is able to shrink fairies down to a microscopic level whilst the miniaturization power and Mythix shrink fairies down to a relatively bigger size. *Each Winx has spells related to their home realm and bonded Fairy Animal. *In a 2017 interview, Elisa Rosselli stated this to be her favorite Fairy Form. *This is the only Fairy Form in Winx Club to not have individual final poses. *This is the last transformation to be animated in the traditional flash animation style. *This is the first transformation where the Winx are already in their fairy clothing when they transform. *Tynix is currently the known shortest transformation sequences to be featured in the series. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - Season 7 - Tynix Transformation! Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Tynix Category:Forms Category:Comics Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Fairy Forms Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha